The Caves of Majestia
The caves of Majestia is a cave full of rainbow colors and was believed that the owner was a Magical female ghost named Majestia that died during a heart disease.The caves were explored around 1788-1812.Today it is now a tourist attraction on the Pokle Mountains. Expeditions Leo Allen's Expedition(1788-1790) On 1788 in Pokle Town,citizens began to inform the Governor about ghost sightings of Majestia.Leo Allen was informed of this several times.He then began to lead an expedition of about thirty to forty men to go looks for rare and exotic rainbow crystals and to take pictures of the ghost.on 1781,one of the men to go named "Roger Rooster" had found rare crystals called shimerods.These were some rare crystals that today are really hard to find on the Caves. On 1784,Leo Allen found about three men that weren't part of his expedition and instead aggressive tribe members,Leo pulled out his gun and began to shoot them to what seemed another crystal that was yellow but also looked rare.Leo Allen shot one on the back of his head and the other he shot on his neck.The first one died but the second one ended up escaping.The tribe member warned the rest of his tribe and started to hunt down the expedition men. On 1789,Leo found about twenty of his men dead,most of them were shot by arrows.Four of the men were injured and told Leo that a tribe of forty men came and shot them with arrows.Leo and a good friend of his named "Kelto the Meme" went to the tribe and saw their camp.They snuck to their explosives and had to stab and kill about six members while they were sneaking up to them.They ignited the explosives and took off while they blew the entire camp site and ended up killing about more than 80 members of the tribe.Twenty of them were injured. On 1790,After failing to take photos of Majestia and finding the rarest item in there.The fourteen men went back to Pokle Town and got an 8 year rest. Sky Grass and Pokle's Expedition(1791-1792) On 1791,Sky Grass,an explorer went with the not so famous gunman and memester known as Pokle the Meme.They went to explore the Caves as they heard about rare and shiny crystals.On June 8th,they found a lake in one of the rooms of the cave,this room was known as Crystal Lake Room.One of the rainbow like rooms.On August 6th,they went to find more rare crystals,so far they had about 7 rare crystals to show to Pokle Town. On November 7th,They saw about 6 tribe members wanting to trade with them.Pokle and Sky Grass accepted their offer and got about ten water bottles,and 4 rarer crystals.On January 10th,1792.They found another room known as the Locust Room,it was dark greenish and has green rare crystals. On February 8th,they failed to find the rarest item in the cave and went back to Pokle Town. The Grand Expedition of Majestia(1798) On September,1798,an explorer named William Ram,Set a huge expedition of about 300 men to go look for the rarest item and to take photos of Majestia if they saw her.They all set off to Pokle Mountains then entered the cave.On November 19th,they were attacked by other people when they entered the Viper Room,about 189 of the men were killed,10 of them were injured.William Ram's nephew,Oren Elk was one of the men who were killed.Three of the men who survived escaped the room and went to warn William Ram. William Ram got his revenge on December 9th and killed about 800 of the members,this made William Ram famous for his bravery and revenge,This event was known as the Majestia Battle of the West.90 of the survivors got a leg amputated,others ended up getting thrown off the Cave. William Ram found about 70 of rare crystals,one of his favorite men in the expedition was SuperPlushDude or also known as SPD,he is a former pal of Pokle the Meme and lives in Pokle Town,He was in the Pokle Town War and killed about 40 men during the war.SPD found about 30 rare crystals and found secret ways that lead to secret rooms.On December 10th,William and SPD were told by a peaceful group that about forty aggressive members of a round stole their horses and supplies and killed about 8 of their men. SPD thought of a plan to get them back and William,SPD,and 30 of the expedition men snuck into the round's camp and brought back the horses and released about 10 of the other members there.They had to kill about 7 members of the raiding round while getting back the horses. On December 30th,1798,The 200 expedition men returned from the caves back to Pokle Town without getting or finding the rarest item and failing to take photos of Majestia The rumors and legends started to disappear on May 26th,1812(Before the Pokle Town War)